


Coming to terms

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Mara- a thief with terrible luck but refuses to give upAleandra- A druid with an aversion to intruders and clothes, but a love for cute girls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to turn this into a series at some point, first chapter set-up only.

“Fuck, alright…shit, okay don’t panic you got this handled Ma-“  
The thief’s self-hype was quickly cut short as one of the chasing guards ordering her to surrender shot an arrow that missed her head by a mere millimeter, coaxing a startled yelp out of the thief as she promptly ceased her chatting and focused on continuing to sprint down the road, zigzagging as she did her best to avoid the rain of arrows from the horde behind her.  
“Get back here thief!! Dragging this chase out will only make your punishment worse!!” While he was trying to threaten her into surrendering, the lead guard’s demands only encouraged the brown-skinned woman to increase her sprinting speed, letting the sounds of the stolen trinkets she had lifted form the guards village treasury clinking around in her bag be her answer to the lead guard’s demands. “You asked for it, men don’t stop firing until that bitch is dead!!” The rain of arrows aimed at the silver haired thief got more intense and closer to hitting vital areas.  
“Fuck!!” Mara screamed out as she quickly leaped to her right and headed off the trail, running away from the paved road and towards a densely obstructed forest. “Can’t shake them in the open, may as well try my luck there.” Settling on her change in plan, Mara continued on into the densely obstructed forest, still doing her best to avoid the rain of arrows that were threatening to end her.  
“Is it over, did you guys finally give up and go back to beating bread thiefs?” It was a question she didn’t exactly want an answer to, but Mara couldn’t help but ask it as she poked her head out from behind the large tree she was hiding behind. 10 minutes had gone by since she had last heard any shouting, but Mara was still worried that her chasing party was simply waiting for her to reveal her face before continuing their barrage of arrows. After receiving complete silence for her answer, Mara let out a sigh of relief as she placed her back on the tree and slid down the barky surface of it.  
“Finally lost them…and I was all worried over nothing.” Mara said to herself, letting out a confidant chuckle as she continued to reveal in her victory over her chasing party. “Those pansy ass must have never had to deal with a competent thief before, can’t believe they lost me that easily.”  
Confidant as she was over her supposed victory over the guards form , Mara failed to notice the encroaching vines that were approaching her. She didn’t even have time to react once the green vines wrapped themselves around her waist, she simply startled in surprise as she was suddenly lifted up into the air. She struggled for a few seconds to get free of the invasive vine, but once she noticed a figure appear out from behind a tree in front of her she halted her struggling and waited to hear from the stranger.  
“Or maybe they simply weren’t stupid enough to wander into these woods, else they earn my wrath.” The figure said, pointing the staff she had in her hand towards the hovering thief. The staff the female druid was pointing at her was made entirely out of wood save for the obsidian orb at the top of the staff, the jet black orb seemed to pulsate with an intense mythical aura that seemed to threaten the trapped silver-haired thief. Save for a rose crown she was wearing atop her head and a rose pendent attached to a chain she wore around her neck the druid was completely naked, her ivy green skin completely visible thanks to the sunlight that shone through the branches connected to the trees above them. While she was still concerned about her fate, Mara couldn’t help but blush at the pleasing sight of the druid’s curvy figure and impressive D-sized bust.  
“Wow okay…” Mara said, completely dumfounded by the beauty from her captor, “Uhh so hi there, my name is Mara Aravasica an-“Her sentence was quickly cut short as her captor quickly pointed the orb of her staff in front of her face.  
“Yeah I couldn’t give two shits what your name is, in fact the only reason why I’m even bothering to talk to you is because you’re pretty cute so here’s how this is going to go…” The druid said, maintaining an annoyed glare directed to the constricted thief, “I’m going to put you down, and if you know what’s good for you you’ll turn around and go back from where you came from.” While the thief was glad to have a captor who wanted her out of her hair, Mara knew that if the settlement’s guards were going to be waiting for her to exit the forest. Mara knew that the best way to survive was to convince this druid to let her stay for at least a good few hours.  
“Now I understa-AAHH!!” Mara interjected a startled yelp as she was suddenly flipped upside down by the vine constricting around her waist.  
“No…” The druid said as she jabbed her index finger into the flipped thief’s forehead, “I know your trying to secure some kind of temporary asylum here and the answer is no.” The druid then retracted her index finger and then flipped her right side up again.  
“Look…uhhh…” Mara said, stopping her sentence due to her having no idea what her captor’s name was.  
“Aleandra.” Mara’s green skinned captor bluntly stated.  
“Aleandra, if you send me out now then you’ll be sending me to my death!!” Mara exclaimed, not bothering to mask the noticeable fear she had in her voice over the prospect of being reduced to an arrow pincushion.  
“And that sounds like not my problem.” Aleandra stated, still maintain the same humor less tone she had been giving the troubled thief. Refusing to give up though however, Mara quickly reached for her satchel and opened the bag in plain view of her druid captor.  
“Look each necklace in here is easily worth 200 gold by themselves, just let me stay a few hours and I’ll share exactly half of what I made off with. That’s 10000 gold easy!!” Mara exclaimed. Unfortunately for her the druid’s expression still didn’t change even as she shared the value of her haul with her. Her expression didn’t change, but the druid’s crystal blue eyes started to wander all over Mara’s body, appearing to be undressing the thief as she continued to look her up and down. A few minutes of silence went by before Aleandra finally spoke up.  
“I live in the forest and refuse to wear any clothes, you think I care about money?” Mara felt a pit of ice form in her stomach as Aleandra responded to her bribe. “I don’t need some vagabond showing up and paying to take up space in my forest….although…” The feeling of ice that had formed in Mara’s stomach quickly melted away as Aleandra gave the thief some semblance of hope. Before giving her answer though, the vine wrapped around her waist suddenly retracted away and allowed gravity to take the thief. Thankfully for Mara’s training at honing her reflexes the brown-skinned thief was able to make a graceful landing as she dropped to a crouch while landing on her feet. As picked herself up from the ground, she found her personal space suddenly invaded as the naked druid’s face was only a few inches away from her face. The druid’s neutral and cold stare replaced with a lustful and hungry gaze as she stared into Mara’s own pools of crimson red.  
“A lover though, now she would be free to come and go as she pleased. Especially…” Aleandra reached forward and grabbed the waist band of Mara’s shorts, pulling her closer so the two were chest to chest at this point and their mouths dangerously close to each other, “One as gorgeous as you.”, The druid’s last words were spoken in a hushed whisper, so quiet that Mara needed to be as close as she was so she could pick up on the words.  
There was a million different way Mara wanted to accept her captor’s proposal, she wanted to close the small amount of distance between the two and proceed to make out with the woman until she whisked her away to whatever location she wanted to take the thief, Mara thought it would hot to give the druid’s bottom lip a quick bite showing that she was all for spending a night of rough and passionate sex with the forest dweller, she had so many ways she wanted to say yes, but unfortunately her brain failed to properly communicate her preferences with her body and what ended up coming out was a timid and silent nod. The dark chuckle that came from her druid captor sent a chill down Mara’s spine. She then brought her head right next to the flustered thief’s ear so she could continue her hushed whispering.  
“Well than lover, why don’t we go someplace more…comfortable while we wait out your pursers?” Aleandra asked, punctuating her question with a sharp nibble on the brown-skinned thief’s ear lobe, coaxing out a shudder whimper form the flustered thief.


	2. Paying up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to make good on her part of the deal, and despite her occupation as a thief Mara always made good on her promises.

“Now we’ve only just begun our relationship so I won’t hold it against you, but for future reference I can’t stand it when people gawk at me.”  
Considering that her parents had taught her that it was bad form to simply stare at a person with a slack jawed expression Mara could understand her new druid lover’s issue with it, but in the brown-skinned thief’s defense how was she supposed to react to the sight of a naked busty beauty druid sitting legs spread on the edge of her strange bed with a mattress that appeared to be made entirely out of leaves but still support the druid’s curvy figure. When she suggested the two go someplace more comfortable she was expecting a carved out cave entrance with a series of leaves on the ground for a soft place to lay, not a scenic clearing in the druid’s forest with a small bubbling creek nearby and free of any tall trees so it allowed the moon to shine down on them unobstructed, giving the thief a clear view of Alelandra’s splendor.  
Despite her valid reasons for her stupefied expression, Mara quickly shut her mouth closed and scratched the back of her neck so she had an excuse to direct her gaze away form the naked forest dweller as she finally took the few steps forward she needed to take her spot next to the druid, face flushed bright red as she hoped for the druid to take the lead. Once she sat down next to her new forest dwelling lover, Aleandra gave the flustered thief a hungry smirk as she snatched the white haired thief’s wrist and brought her hand near her own pussy, in doing so causing an internal scream to erupt inside the flustered thief as she started to panic in her head. Aleandra then brought face in close to the thief’s ear much like she did when she first solicited the thief for sex.  
“Drive me crazy, make me want to fuck you stupid.” Aleandra whispered into the flustered thief’s ear. It was Mara’s worst case scenario, she didn’t exactly have a mile long reference guide of sexual experience with woman to pull with to help her out, but she had her task given to her and she wasn’t about to simply roll over and give up. So fighting back her urges to stay there frozen in fear of a lack luster performance, Mara placed the palm of her hand right on the woman’s pelvis and ran her index and middle finger up and down the druid’s lower lips, making sure to keep her tempo slow as she continued up and down in hopes to get the druid excited first before she started her pleasing. The lewd and quite groan Aleandra directed into her ear told her that she was doing a good job getting her started so far, the groan sending a pleasing shiver down the thief’s spine as it rang in her ear. “Just like that my dear, keep going, make me want to violate your every hole.” Aleandra punctuated her request with a sharp bite on the other woman’s ear lobe again, a bite helped to build the heat that was rising in the thief’s core. If her head was in the right place she may have some concerns about how the magical forest solitary druid was planning to have her way with her, but right now the only thine Mara cared about was setting the stage with her new lover.   
She gave the druid’s lower lips a few more passes before pulling them away so she could stick her fingers into her own mouth. Mara moaned as she swirled her tongue around her digits and enjoyed the lingering taste that was on her fingertips form the druid’s woman hood. Now properly prepared for the druid’s lower lips, Mara retracted the drenched digits from her mouth and went back to running them up and down the druid’s lower lips, her slicked up finger tips gliding up and down Aleandra’s labia coaxing out a louder and more intense groan into her ear.   
“That’s it…make me want you…make me crave you…make me want to claim you for myself only…” Aleandra whispered, more pleading with her new lover than instructing like she had been. Mara had initially been freaking out internally that she was going to have a tough time getting Aleandra ready since the druid had been so forward, but it appeared that for all her grander she was just another woman who loved to be touched, much like she did. While still working her own type of magic on the woman’s labia, Mara moved her previously unoccupied hand from the bed and up to one of the druid’s D-sized breast. Once she had the woman’s large breast in her hand, Mara procced to move her hand in a circular pattern across the woman’s large breast, intensifying the groan’s that blessed her ears as she continued to drive the woman crazy.   
“Enough…” Aleandra demeaned as she suddenly ordered two vines that spouted out from the ground to quickly wrap around Mara’s wrists, pulling them away from her and brining the thief crashing down onto her back. While she was initially fearful that she did something wrong, that fear was quickly replaced with a feeling of arousal as the druid slowly straddled the pinned thief’s waist, Aleandra now heavily panting and sweating as she proceeded to slowly lower herself onto her new lover. Pressing her own large breast against Mara’s C-sized breast, quickly altering her fear to be from afraid that she made a mistake to wondering what the druid had planned for her as the druid’s half-Iliad crystal blue eyes stared back into her own crimson red ones.  
Running her own hands up the pinned thief’s arms up to where her hands where, Aleandra interlocked her fingers with Mara’s and bit down on the woman’s bottom lip, coaxing out a shuddering moan as the sharp pain from the druid’s bite sent another pleasant shiver down her spine. Shortly after her bite, the druid then slipped her tongue into Mara’s mouth as she pressed their lips together, Aleandra grinding her own body up against her pinned thief’s as she continued to make out with her.   
Save for the running water of the creek nearby, the only sounds that filled the forest was the loud moans coming from the two woman at they continued to kiss. The druid would only lift her mouth from Mara’s so the two could quickly catch their breaths before she would dive back in for more. The heavy weight of Aleandra’s breast grinding up against her own was a nice feeling that Mara was enjoying, but despite that Mara couldn’t help but feel a bit of frustration. She was enjoying her druid that was true, but so far she has yet to receive any kind of stimulation and the druid’s lewd groans directly feed into her ear helped to get the brown-skinned thief worked up and in desperate need for attention to her lower half. Thankfully for her and her performance, Aleandra was just as if not more worked up and wasn’t satisfied with just kissing either.   
While still keeping her lips locked with Mara’s, Aleandra summoned up four more vines from the ground and instructed two of the thinner ones to plunge into both woman asshole. Not expecting the sudden insertion, Mara let out a cry into Aleandra’s mouth, but the pumping of the vine in and out of her asshole coupled with her heightened arousal helped the thief to quickly set aside her qualms with the sudden insertion. However the thief didn’t have time to settle in to the anal pleasure thanks to the other sudden insertion of a much more thicker vine shoving itself into the woman’s dripping pussy, forcing out a shuddering moan from the thief as It twist and turned inside her vagina.   
Lifting her head up so their lips were separated, Aleandra maintained the same lust filled stare she had been giving the thief as she drank in the sight of Mara’s face twisted with pleasure.  
“You look absolutely fucking stunning right now my dear, so precious…so hot…” The lustful druid let out long groan as she instructed the two idle vines finally plunged themselves into the woman’s lower holes, “Fuck…ohh you must feel fantastic huh. The vines reaching that makes you quake, the fierce pumping in and out as they refuse to let up, I know you must feel heavenly right now don’t you?” She opened her mouth to respond but the act of the vine fucking her pussy writhing across her g-spot quickly robbed the thief of her words and instead left her with more lewd cries instead. “Oh fuck yes. Cry louder…I want…to her you scream!!!”   
Feeling her orgasmic end coming hurtling for her nerves, Mara was helpless to stave off the impending wave of pleasure that was encroaching on her. Unable to stop it, the brown-skinned thief let out a loud ecstasy riddled cry as she succumbed to the electrical currents running through her nerves. The thief however wasn’t alone in her period of ecstasy though, a few short seconds later and the druid herself soon found her nerves electrified as she joined in her new lover’s song of ecstasy. The two woman filling the forest with the sounds of their cries as the vines refused to allow them any rest.   
A minute or so of reveal went by for the two woman before the vines finally withdrew themselves form the woman’s lower holes, slinking back into the ground and vanishing as if they were never there. Feeling drained and content, Aleandra allowed her exhaustion to take her and collapsed on top of her new girlfriend’s own sweaty body. Then without a word spoken between the two the druid drifted off into a peaceful slumber with her unconscious lover sprawled out underneath her, her fingers still interlocked with her new lover’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be plugging my tumblr now, may look into other places to post my works. request stuff or chat there-  
> https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
